A Fanciful Evening
by XyKPfan
Summary: A continuation of my A Quaint Afternoon fic. A sweet little story featuring Kim and Ron with their two young children.


A/N: Just a little idea that popped into my head after _A Quaint Afternoon_. Hope you enjoy!

I do not own Kim Possible. Never have, never will. That honor belongs to the Disney Corp. So there's no need to sue me. I did nothing wrong. You can put away the lawsuits and cases.

* * *

_A shudder ran up Kim's spine as she felt Ron's finger's work their magic. She felt them pressed deep in her shoulder, then travel down to the mid of her back. _

"_Oh Ron, you have no idea how much I needed this!"_

_Kim felt him nuzzle up against her neck, his fingers still working swiftly and efficiently. _

"_I think I do, KP."_

_Kim sighed as she felt Ron press harder into her back. She felt him lightly kiss her neck as he continued to work his magic._

_"You've been so stressed lately, KP. I just think it's time to melt all those knots away, if only for a little while."_

_Kim eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt Ron massage the small of her back. Slowly, she turned around to face him. She looked him deep in his soft brown eyes and brought her lips up to meet his. She could feel him doing the same. Her lips began to dance against his when…_

"MOMMY!"

Kim's eyes snapped open as she suddenly sat up.

"Mommy!"

"Justy," Kim said as she began looking around the room for her son.

"M-Mommy!"

Kim saw her little seven year old child walk into the living room from the kitchen. He was holding his arm and was crying.

"Mommy!"

Kim struggled to sit up as the excess weight on her body tried to force her back down on the couch.

"Justy?"

JJ continued to cry as he walked over to his mother.

"Mommy…"

"Justy, what's wrong, honey?"

JJ's mouth trembled as tears continued to fall down his face.

"M-My arm…"

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"My arm hurts…" JJ said as he continued to hold his arm.

"Your arm hurts?"

"Y-Yes."

"What did you do to hurt it?" Kim asked as she tried to look at her son's arm, but to no avail.

"I was trying to get some ice cream from da freeza."

"You what?"

"I climbed up the counta…"

"You climbed the counter?"

"…and I fell when I reached for the freeza."

Kim stared at her son in disbelief. How many times was he going to do this?

"Justin James Stoppable. You know you are not to climb on the counter."

"I wanted ice cream."

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"You woulda said no."

"You're right. I would've said no. You know you're not to eat any ice cream until you eat your dinner."

"But I want ice cream!"

"You can have ice cream after dinner. Now let me see your arm."

JJ reluctantly stretched his arm out to his mother. He winced as Kim gripped it.

"Well, it's not broken. No bruises. There's a little cut right here. Did you fall on anything?"

JJ shook his head.

"Hmm. Then you must have scraped your arm against the wall when you fell. Go get the bandage on the table and the white box next to it for me please."

JJ ran over to the small glasscoffee table on the other side of the room before returning to his mother with the box and bandages.

Kim opened up the box and took out an alcohol prep pad. She gingerly began wiping the cut on his arm. JJ began squealing and began yanking his arm away from his mother.

"Justy, keep still," Kim said keeping a firm grip on her son as she tried to wipe the cut on his arm.

"It burns!"

"That means its working. It's killing the bacteria."

"It's burning me!"

"Justy…"

"It burns! It burns Mommy!"

Kim sighed as she wiped the last bit of the cut on his arm away.

"Mommy!"

"Okay, okay. I'm not wiping it anymore. I'm putting it away, see?" Kim said as she put the pad back in the plastic.

Kim took out an iodine prep pad and began wiping the spot where his cut was moments ago. JJ didn't throw a fit this time when she began wiping at it.

After Kim disposed of that pad too, she took out a Band-Aid.

"Okay, Justy. Which one of these do you want to put on? Snowman Hank or Scamper and Bitey?" Kim asked as she held up the two brightly colored adhesive bandages.

"Scamper and Bitey!"

"Scamper and Bitey it is," Kim said as she put the other bandage away.

"Now hold out your arm."

JJ held out his arm firmly as Kim put the bandage on it.

"There, all done."

"You didn't kiss it!"

"Oh, that's right," Kim said before lightly kissing the small wound on her son's arm.

"There. Now, we're all done. Feeling better?"

JJ nodded.

"You want something to eat?"

JJ nodded again.

"Okay, sweetie. Well…"

Kim was cut off as a rustling sound was heard coming from the door. A few moments later, Ron entered the house with Anne Jean in his arms.

"Daddy!"

JJ hopped off Kim's lap as he ran over to his father.

"Hey there, JJ. How you been?" Ron asked as he picked up his son.

"Great, Daddy!"

"You haven't been giving your mother any trouble now have you?"

"No, Daddy."

"He's lying," AJ said as she stared at her brother, angry that her father was holding the two of them and not just her.

"Am not! I was a good boy!"

"That's a bold-faced lie!"

"Is not!"

"Okay you two. That's enough," Ron said as he put the two of them down.

"You're just upset that I got to spend all day with Mommy!"

AJ folded her arms.

"Humph. Well, Daddy said I can help look after my new baby sister when she comes!"

"No! Mommy said I could look after _my_ new baby _brother_ when he arrives!"

"_She's_ my baby _sister_! And I'm not letting you no where near her!"

"No! _He's_ my baby _brother_ and I'm not letting you no where near him!"

"She's my sister!"

"You're just a stupid girl!"

"Justy!" Kim yelled as she stared angrily at him.

"You see the names he calls me! You're out of control!"

"You don't know nothin'! All girls are stupid!"

"Justy…" Ron's warned as he looked down at his son. His words, however, fell on deaf ears as his children continued to argue.

"Mommy's a girl!"

"Mommy's not a girl! She's a Mommy!"

"Alright, you two. That's enough," Ron wasn't having this. Two minutes he's been home and his children are already at each other's throats.

"He started it!"

"No, I didn't!"

"I don't care who started it. I'm ending it. Now go upstairs and wash up. Dinner will be ready soon."

"But Daddy…"

"No but's, AJ. Upstairs, now."

AJ and JJ began grumbling to themselves as they started for the stairs.

"Dumb girl."

"Mommy! Justy called me a dumb girl!"

"No, I didn't!" JJ said as he snatched AJ's baby doll out of her hands and began running up the stairs.

"Katlyn!"

"Katlyn wants to go potty! I'll help her!"

"No!" AJ screamed as she ran after her older brother.

Ron shook his head as he walked over to the couch where Kim was sitting.

"Why did we decide to have children?"

"Because of how they were made," Kim said with a smirk.

Ron smiled at her comment as he sat down by his wife.

"Yeah…" he said as he stared off into space.

"So, how was your day with Annie?"

"Okay I guess. I'm just a little concerned about the 'When can I have my own baby Daddy' thing she put on me today.

"She asked you that too?"

"Yeah, and I can't say I'm comfortable with it."

"Relax, Ronnie. She's just excited over the twins coming," Kim said she placed a hand on her expanding belly.

Ron smirked.

"Twins? Kim, the whole ride on the way home she kept saying 'I can't wait for my baby _sister_. I'll take care of _her_ real good. I'll do this and that for _her_.' Blah blah blah. Not once did she mention the fact that she's also having a baby brother."

"Well, she wants a baby sister, Ron. Justy was the same way. All day today he's been talking about his baby brother. 'When is he coming? Where is going? What is he doing?' He didn't talk about his baby sister either. I mean, I was the same way. I wanted a baby sister so badly."

"And you got two twin brothers," Ron said as he raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"Yes. To say that I was upset that I wasn't having a baby sister, but _two_ twin brothers would be an understatement."

"Irony much?"

"What?"

"I mean isn't it ironic that you wanted a baby sister but got two bothers? That AJ wants a baby sister and that JJ wants a baby brother? That both of them have omission of the twins?"

"I don't think irony is the right word you're looking for."

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I was never that good in English."

"True that."

"Hey, I graduated didn't I?"

"Barely."

"But I did. That's good enough for me."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, baby."

Ron shot his wife a glance. His thoughts however were interrupted as loud flush was heard coming from upstairs, followed by a loud outcry.

"Katlyn!"

"Katlyn went for a swim."

"Katlyn!"

"Look. She's fine. Just a little wet. Here."

"Eww! Don't put her on me!"

"She's you baby remember?"

"I hate you!"

Another flush is heard followed by a crash.

Ron sighed as he got up.

"Guess I'll go deal with them."

Ron watched as Kim struggle to get to her feet, having a hard time. He burst out laughing after she fell right back down on the couch.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Watching you move around like that…it's so funny…" Ron said as he held out his hand to help her.

"What's funny about me needing help to get off the couch," Kim asked as Ron helped her up.

"It's not the fact that you need help, KP. Its how you get off, or rather how you _try_ to get off the couch that's so funny to me."

Kim put her hands on her hips. "You find this amusing?"

"Well…"

Ron was cut off as loud thud was heard coming from upstairs.

"MOMMIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

"DAAAADIIIEEEEEEE!"

Ron shook his head as he looked up the stairs.

"Oh boy."

"Don't worry, Ronnie. I'll go deal with Annie and Justy. You go get started on dinner," Kim said as she started for the stairs.

"Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes."

Kim paused as she looked at her husband.

"What are you gonna make that's only going to take 10 minutes?"

A smile lit up on Ron's face as he walked over to his wife.

"Nothing. I ordered pizza."

* * *

A/N: And that's the continuation of _A Quaint Afternoon_. Hope you all enjoyed!

Don't forget to review. Love you all! And don't forget to Keep on Rocking Everyone!

XyKPfan


End file.
